


In a Plastic Cup

by marginaliana



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like my partners like I like my coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Plastic Cup

Usually Jack liked to go into the field with Ianto, simply because they worked well together, but he had a call scheduled with the head of UNIT in fifteen minutes and the disturbance in Splott looked to be relatively minor. He looked around for something to keep him occupied until the call, and ended up standing with his hands on the railing above the medical bay watching Martha dissect their latest alien casualty. Gwen sidled up beside him.

"So, I don't mean to pry," said Gwen, which was Jack's cue that she really, _really_ wanted to pry but had decided to settle for merely inquiring pointedly. He inclined his head in acceptance and waited for her question. "You and Ianto," she said, "you're... different now. I mean, it was different before, when you came back," and here Jack winced a little, but let her finish, "but it's different... in a different way, now."

Jack held his breath for a moment, then let it out with a sigh. It didn't escape his notice that Martha was listening intently as well. "Yeah," he said. "It's... you can't badger him about this."

Gwen said, "of course," and Jack waited for Martha's sheepish nod before continuing.

"I realized that I want something permanent, or at least as permanent as it gets for me. I don't know yet if he wants that." It was hard to admit this last.

Gwen was obviously startled by it, though she tried to hide it. But Jack decided to push back.

"You're surprised. Why? You know that he and I have been together for a long time."

"I just... I met Estelle," said Gwen. "And I wouldn't have said Ianto was anything like her."

"No," Jack agreed. "On the surface, no. But underneath..." He paused, trying to find the words, and finally settled on, "I like my partners like I like my coffee."

"In a plastic cup?" suggested Martha sarcastically. Jack's mouth twitched.

"Sweet, you mean," said Gwen, not giving up on the metaphor, "because you take sugar in your coffee. And, what, strong?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but just then their earpieces chimed. He tapped his. "I'm here. Everything okay?"

"Errrr," came Mickey's voice. "Actually, we could use some help."

"What's going on?" said Jack, straightening from his position at the railing and moving towards the door.

Mickey started saying something about alien devices designed to stimulate fertility and group intelligence, but behind him, Jack could hear Ianto's voice faintly wailing, "covered in beeeees!" Grinning, he hollered, "Gwen, see if you can reschedule UNIT for this afternoon" over his shoulder, and picked up his pace.


End file.
